


High Fashion and Rude Hand Gestures

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Middle Finger to the Sky [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco takes Velvet out shopping for clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Fashion and Rude Hand Gestures

“CoCo…” Velvet whispered, “You just gave that woman the finger!”

“Correction, my dear,” Coco replied, “I’m _still_ giving them the finger.”

Said woman’s back was already turned. Coco remained standing in the middle of the square, her middle finger raised and aimed at them. A shrunken Velvet hid by her side, as if using her for cover.

“Are you sure you should be doing this?” Velvet whispered.

“She had the gall to be rude in public, I am merely returning the favour.” Coco gave them one last glare before she put her hand down, flowing back into her confident saunter as if nothing had ever happened.

Velvet scampered after her, her long ears low to her head. The conversation and the stares centered on them had grown, more so than when they’d stepped hand-in-hand into one of Vale’s premier destinations for high fashion.

Coco strode into a dimly lit boutique specializing in formal wear. The walls and floor were made of dark wood trimmed with gold, their displays lit up by spotlights and backlights that made the luxurious dresses, suits, shoes, and accessories glow with an ethereal light.

What caught Velvet’s eye the most, however, was that there were no price tags to be seen anywhere. Not that she needed one to know that Coco was going to be paying, whatever her say in the matter.

A shop assistant was on them in no time. “Miss Coco!” They said, “How lovely to see you again! How may I assist you this fine morning?” Their eyes were pointedly on Coco, as if Velvet weren’t there.

“Hello again.” Coco said, “I require a new pair of shoes, and my girlfriend Velvet requires an entirely new outfit. The event is formal and of the utmost sophistication, so don’t you _dare_ skimp on anything. I require the best, and _only_ the best for myself, and my dear.”

The assistant shot one look at Velvet then back at Coco. They opened their mouth to speak.

Coco lowered her sunglasses, and glared at them. “Is there a _problem?”_

Before they could stammer a reply a different assistant hastily pulled them away and sent them scurrying off all the way to the other side of the store.

“None at all, Miss Coco!” The new employee replied, “Is there any specific look you two are looking for?”

“Surprise me.” Coco replied, “Velvet here is used to ancient hand me downs and discount store deals, so make her outfit _perfect.”_ She pulled out her scroll. “Here are her measurements.”

The assistant copied the numbers, and went off deeper into the boutique. Coco sauntered along at an unfettered pace, Velvet followed as if she were stepping into a den full of Grimm without her weapon.

“Coco… you really don’t need to do this.” Velvet whispered.

Coco chuckled and looked back, her sunglasses once more pulled down. “But dear, I _want_ to, and that trumps any necessity, don’t you think?”

Velvet nodded. “But still…”

Coco stopped and turned around. She pulled off her sunglasses, letting Velvet see right into her eyes. “My dear, you are a _goddess_ , and a lot of cloudy-eyed fools need help in seeing that.” She leaned in closer and whispered, “Besides, showing up naked is quite taboo, appealing and effective as I believe it would be.”

Velvet blushed, her jaw dropping open, words failing her.

Coco grinned and put her sunglasses back on.


End file.
